Silencium
Warning: This article contains spoilers. ---- Silencium is the latest comic series by author Cei and the latest NWI series started in September 25, 2009. The events are set 45,000 years after The Mercenus Chronicles. It tells the tale of Maximilian Veers, a hidden ex-general of the BZ-Metru Law Enforcement Team and the rebellion against the BZ-Metru Dictatorship. It is currently on hiatus due to its comparative unpopularity and the time it takes to make installments. Presentation Silencium is an animated series. The backgrounds and effects are made in Photoshop Elements and other programs. The series constantly utilizes the ticking clock and real time closeup scenes, inspired by the Fox series 24. The sound and frames are put together in Windows Movie Maker, therefore technically this can be considered a movie. The sound, real time closeups and clock all create a feeling of suspense and drama. Prequel See this. The story starts with the corruption and strategic disintegration of the political administration in which all political figures and BZ-Guards are corrupt, accepting bribes from criminals (including the Brotherhood of Makuta). The traitors go deeper and deeper into the government. After Teridax's takeover of the universe, the corrupt BZ-Guards seduced the Toa into thinking they're helping them but later half of them are killed by Makuta and BZ-Guards, forcing the rest into hiding. The BZ-Metru Skyline was then expanded into a massive one third of the island, this forced comic makers to move to apartments, jobless. Most good guards, having enough of this started either hiding or joining rebellions, which brings us to Maximillian Veers... Plot Season 1 These events are set between 12:00 AM and 1:00 PM. 12:00 to 12:04 AM The scene starts off with a clock dramatically ticking and a detailed, intentionally blurred view of the BZ-Metru city. We are then directed inside the city and then the Bauer Hotel. We see Veers shaking his head and the clock ticking again. This then turns into a real time-styled view of Veers, a closeup of his eye and the particular place he is standing in. Veers receives a call saying: "Mr. Veers, you got a visitor waiting outside." Veers, in fear gets out his pistol and tells the caller to let him in. A Ga-Matoran then comes in, with Veers asking "Who in the name of Karzahni are you!?" with the Ga-Matoran replying that Veers doesn't scare her at all. Veers locks and loads his gun saying to answer his question. The Matoran introduces herself as Sybil Tehryl, a worker of Visor Industries, ex-weapon supplier for the BZ-Guards. Veers then states that this isn't relate to him, but Sybil tells him that they all hate the dictatorship and is starting a rebellion. We then see another real time closeup scene suggesting that Veers ultimately agrees. The clock then starts ticking again... 12:04 to 12:06:31 AM This brings us to Novick Doyle who is practicing his sharp-shooting skills by firing at paper hung to the wall (we see closeups of the gun and the paper with bullet holes). He then receives a call from Sybil Tehryl. Tehryl asks Doyle how it has been going where he lives however Doyle says there is no time for small talk and asks about Janey Brooklyn. Sybil answers she hasn't and is still with Veers. Novick is surprised and shouts "WHAT?!", asking what if she gets hurt. However Sybil says that she doesn't care unless she kills the operation to which Novick comments on Sybil's heartlessness. The clock then starts ticking again. (12:06 to 12:10) Veers and Tehryl are waiting for Kahi Govaki to arrive in his ship, but get worried when he is late. Kahi contacts Tehryl and informs her that the BZ-Guards have prevented him any further access in the barrier. Kahi asks for help, to which Sybil suggests he uses his gun. We hear a gunlock sound as the screen fades to black. Trivia *The font used in this series is Pricedown, which is used in the logo for the famous violent video game series Grand Theft Auto, but was first used in the logo for the classic game show The Price is Right. This is because Cei got a bit obsessed with GTA modding when he left, so he payed a homage. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=310816 Silencium at BZPower] Category:Comics Category:Movies Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:North-Western Isles Continuity